Harry Potter Next Generation
by fandomuser
Summary: Head canons of the new generation of the Harry Potter series. I own nothing, I am just giving my own opinions. Suggestions for any Hcs are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The order from oldest to youngest in the extended Weasley family goes as follows: Victoire "Vic" Fleur Weasley, Dominique "Dom" Gabrielle Weasley, Fred Gideon Weasley II, Roxanne "Roxy" Angelina Weasley, Louis Charles Weasley, Lucille "Lucy" Audrey Weasley, Molly Minerva Weasley, James Sirius Potter II, Rose Hermione Weasley, Albus "Al" Severus Potter, Hugo Ronald Weasley, and Lily Luna Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

- Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, a witch or wizard who had the ability to change his or her's phyical appearance. Teddy loved to change the color of his hair so much, that it became a natural instinct for his hair to change color based on his feelings: It would become hot red if he was truly angry. Orange if he was thinking of his "family", the he thought of Victoire, his hair would turn into a silverish, blonde color. But, if Teddy's thoughts crossed into both of his parents, his hair would become a two-tone color: On the right side,his hair was light brown, with spots of grey. Then, on right left side, his hair was "bubblegum" pink.

* * *

- Dominique was considered the "rebel" of the family: Staying out past curfew, getting a secret tattoo at the age of 15, dying her hair with grayish highlights, against her mother's wishes, even! But, there was no denying one thing: She would always help those she saw in trouble, after all, her family did the same thing.

* * *

- Victoire received a special gift from her parents when she turned 7-years-old : A stuffed bear, with a white and red polka dot bow tie, a red nose, and white suspenders. She never stopped loving that bear. It mostly had to due with that the cute teddy reminded her of another Teddy, who she developed a crush on at the same age.

* * *

- Despite what people may believe, Rose inherited her father"s love of food the most, out of her dad's children :She was especially fond of the Chocolate Frog's Cards, because the frogs were always smooth and a real _kick_ in them!


	3. Chapter 3

- Scorpius was the first Malfoy, in wizarding history, to be sorted into Gryffindor. To say his family, especially his paternal grandfather, were shocked was an understatement. Seriously, it took half of the boy's school years, for Lucius to somewhat accept the fact.


	4. Chapter 4

- The Weasley/Potter/Lupin family were all accepting people, who didn't judge others for their family status, blood, race, or sexual preference. This fact made it more easier for when Albus admitted to his family that he was bisexual, his family only response: "Took you long enough! We all kinda suspected, but decided to let you tell us." Albus could literally feel the love and kindness from his family wrap around him.

* * *

- Contrary to popular belief, Lucy was the next "Molly", When it came to delicious meals. She loved to cook all types of food, from the traditional British, to Irish, Swedish, whatever Lucy was interested in cooking or experimenting with. Lucy just had some unique, rare talent when it came to being a chef.

* * *

- James was the prefect blend of both of his parents. From his father, he gained the trademark Potter hair ; jet black, that had a tendency to not stay down. He also received his father's skin complexion, ears, and smile. Now, from his mother, James inherited the trademark Weasley's freckles, her nose, and her eye color and shape.

* * *

- Molly may have not had her paternal grandmother's expertise in cooking, but when it came to sewing and knitting, she was a prodigy. Grandma Molly began to teach the young Molly at the tender age of 4 and a half. Since then, she's never stopped sewing or knitting new or old clothing.

* * *

- Lorcan and Lysander both had their mother's blonde, silky hair. However, they were born with their father's grayish-blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Neville Longbottom, and his wife, Hannah, only had one child in their marriage: Alice Hannah Longbottom, named after her grandmother and mother. Two women who fought against the Death Eaters in both wizarding wars.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Like his father, Al wished to be sorted into Gryffindor, and was planning on doing so, until it was actually his turn to be sorted. The Sorting Hat had a hard time with Albus because he had all the qualities of each house: A Gryffindor's courage, a Slytherin's ambition, a Ravenclaw's intelligence, and a Hufflepuff's loyalty. Then, the Hat briefly mentioned of another child like Albus, one that wasn't his father. When Albus asked who he was talking about, the Hat gave a voice, that could have been one of genuine surprised:

"Why, your middle namesake, young Potter! Severus Snape! A true wizard of true wizards! One who knowingly knew of his murder at the hands of the Dark Lord himself, but faced it with dignity, for the sake of the wizarding world! A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor."

As the Hat was explaining all this Al was understandably shocked, ut came to a decision and whispered it to the Sorting Hat, in which it bellowed : "SLYTHERIN!"

_I know that this will be a real shocker to my family here and back home, nut that doesn't matter anymore. I am in the house of the bravest man my father ever knew, and for good reason! So, how bad can Slyhterin really be?_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a constant for bullying: Be it on the wizarding streets, at parties, or even his neighbors. The poor boy grew up alone, not knowing friendship, outside his family. He never knew The full details, but he did know of his father's family were avid supporters of the Dark Lord. As sucheh when the wizarding world knew of the the newest addition, that being Scorpius, everyone assumed he would be like his father and grandfather: A coward, a Death Eater, or a traitor.


	8. Chapter 8

- Hugo befriended Grawp, Hagrid's younger half brother, in the middle of his third year. He was just aimlessly walking through the Forbidden Forest, and heard a very large rumble near the north of him. Hugo went to the spot he heard it, and saw a large being in front of him. Instead of getting scared, the young Weasley boy jus introduced himself to the gentle giant ; the larger bloke managed to sound out his name to Hugo. From then on, the duo were inseparable.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Taking after his namesake, Fred II or Freddie, was a young wizard with an ailment- for troublemaking. Thanks to the encouragement and profession of his father, he always had some trick or scheme up his sleeves, such as: Listening on private conversations with the Extendable Ears. Trapping his victims in a Portable Swamp, so he wouldn't get into the trouble he knows he's in. Or, who could forget, the "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs", that he always put on the holidays, when his family was least suspecting it. He was a true prankster: Always having a laugh, but never trying to make a laugh out of someone's expense. Or, trying not to, anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Roxanne was an avid Quidditch lover. She loyally root for her favorite team in her whole existence: The Holyhead Harpies, mostly because of her Aunt Ginny being on the team, but also because of the team's most famous feat: Their win over the Heidelberg Harriers in Germany of 1953, that lasted 7 days! Roxy wanted to be on the same team that represented skill, inner strength, and determination, just like her family does.


End file.
